List of supermarket chains in Asia
This is a list of supermarket chains in Asia. * Al Muntazah * Géant * Spinneys *Auchan *Carrefour *JUSCO *PARKnSHOP *Wal-Mart *c!ty'super *JUSCO *Marks & Spencer *PARKnSHOP **Taste **International *Seibu Department Stores *Seiyu Group *Sogo (also considered a department store) *Uny APiTA *Wellcome * MORE * Adani * Bangalore Central * Big Apple * Big Bazaar * ebony * D Mart * Food Bazaar * Hypercity * life style * Gramina Super Market * Magna * Margin Free Market * Maveli Stores * Nilgiris * Ratnadeep * Reliance Fresh * Spinach * Subhiksha *Carrefour *Circle-K *Giant *Hypermart *The FoodHall Formerly Sogo *Hero *Foodmart *99 Ranch Market *Kem Chicks *Alef *AM:PM *Blue Square *Clubmarket *Hazi Hinam *Hyper-Kol *Mega *Mister Zol *Rami Levy *Shefa Shuk *Super-Sol *Tiv Taam *Yesh *Zol Po *Carrefour (Carrefour has closed its supermarkets in South Korea as of early 2008.) *Costco *E-mart *Lotte Mart *Tesco Homeplus *Wal-Mart *Woolworth *Carrefour * The Sultan Center * Lulu Supermarket *Monoprix *Spinneys *7-Eleven *Carrefour *Cold Storage *Giant *Isetan *JUSCO *Pacific *Parkson *Tesco *Tesco Extra (formerly Makro) *The Store Defunct supermarkets *TOPS *7-Eleven *Carrefour - international chain *Cold Storage *Giant *Isetan - Japanese chain *NTUC Fairprice *Sheng Siong Supermarket *Shop 'n' Save *Cargills (Ceylon) Limited *Keells Super (Jay Kay Marketing Services) *Magna Supermarkets Limited *Billa *Carrefour *Wellcome *7-Eleven *BigC (a part of Groupe-Casino and Central Retail Corporation) group, includes **BigC Supercenter *Carrefour *Central Food Retail (a part of Central Retail Corporation) group, includes **Central Food Hall (New brand & concept in Dec 2005) **Tops Market (New brand & concept in Apr 2006) **Tops Daily (New brand & concept in May 2006) **Tops Super (New brand & concept in Feb 2006) *FamilyMart *Foodland *Isetan *Jusco *Makro Defunct supermarkets *Auchan (Branches in Thailand now changed and acquired by BigC) *Central Food Retail, includes **Tops Supermarket (Branches now changed to Tops Super) *Central Retail Corporation, includes *Food Lion (Branches in Thailand now acquired by Central Food Retail, changed to Tops Supermarket) *The Mall Group, includes *Seiyu Group, includes **Seiyu (Branches in Thailand now acquired by Jusco Thailand) *Tesco Lotus, includes *Beğendik *BİM *Canerler *Çankaya *Carrefour *ChampionSA *DiaSA *Endi *Gima *İsmar *Kiler *Tesco Kipa *Makro *Maxi *Metro *Migros *Mortan *Özdilek *PM *Stop *Şok *Tansaş *Yimpaş * Abela Supermarket * Abu Dhabi Cooperative Society * Al Ain Cooperative Society * Al Madina * Al Maya Lal's Supermarket * Al Mushrif Cooperative Society * Bani Yas Cooperative Society * Carrefour * Choithram Supermarket * Emirates Market * Géant * Hyperpanda * Le Marché * LIFCO Supermarket * Lulu Supermarket * Safestway * Shaheen Supermarket * Spinneys * Union Co-op * Co.op Mart, the leading retailer in HCMC and in South Vietnam (30 stores in 2007) *BigC, a part of Groupe-Casino (7 stores in 2007) * Citimart (17 stores in 2007) * Fivimart (9 stores in 2007) * Intimex, based in the North (10 stores in 2007) * Maximark, based in the South (6 stores in 2007) * minor chains: Savimart, Hapro Mart, Hanoi Starmart, Marko... The top 5 chains by turnover for 2007 are: Co.op Mart, Big C, Citimart, Maximark, Fivimart. Asia